


Otra vez en Roma

by Adhara



Category: Rome
Genre: Gen, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vorena tenía el oido aguzado y los pies siempre a punto de encogerse cuando dormía, sin pensar. El tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en una cama de verdad, en una casa de verdad, otra vez en Roma, no habían cambiado eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra vez en Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Joanne Distte en el Amigo Invisible de 2008

Vorena tenía el oido aguzado y los pies siempre a punto de encogerse cuando dormía, sin pensar. El tiempo que llevaba de vuelta en una cama de verdad, en una casa de verdad, otra vez en Roma, no habían cambiado eso. Los ruidos del Palatino se confundían con los de la mina cuando empezaba a deslizarse hacia el sueño. Una vez que se dormía, era todo igual. No había ninguna diferencia. Los pasos de cualquiera en el piso de arriba eran los hombres cubiertos de sal que la habían despertado a empujones una y otra vez. La primera noche que Lucio se subió a su cama sin avisar, buscando un eco de la familiaridad del pasado, le había golpeado con violencia y por reflejo en cuanto sintió el peso sobre el colchón. Todavía contenía la respiración con el sonido de las puertas, incluso cuando en la mina no las había.

Por eso podía escuchar a Tito Pullo, todas las noches. Cuando Vorena se iba a la cama, agotada de velar a su padre, y la taberna entraba en las pocas horas de silencio anteriores al amanecer; cuando las putas se retiraban, igual que ella, y los borrachos se quedaban dormidos encima de las mesas. Pullo rezaba entonces. A veces también lloraba. Vorena no tenía duda sobre ello, porque podía reconocer miles de tipos de llantos, lágrimas de rabia o de pena o de súplica, especialmente los que la gente trataba de apagar. Tenía buen oido para ellos. Pullo rezaba y lloraba a Marte y a Júpiter por la vida de su padre, un susurro constante y vehemente, y su llanto era humilde para con los dioses, con las lágrimas exactas, escasas. Encogida en la cama, las mejillas de Vorena nunca llegaban a mojarse. Pero al cabo de un rato el murmullo constante de Pullo, rogando a Plutón un aplazamiento, terminaba aplacándola. Era curioso, pensaba entonces, justo antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Un soldado con sentimientos y una niña sin corazón.


End file.
